Prisión digital
by AelitaEternen
Summary: One-shot, inspirado en un sueño y situado en el episodio 90: La foto. No creo necesario hacer un resumen y no soy muy buena con ellos.


**/!\DISCLAIMER/!\: Ni "Código Lyoko" ni los personajes mencionados en este texto me pertenecen.  
**

**Este one-shot está situado en el episodio 90: La foto.**

* * *

**Prisión digital**

Aelita se despertó de golpe, con el dolor en su pecho aún latente. Incorporándose, trató de recordar los últimos hechos. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-La Scyphozoa.-musitó, llevándose la mano al pecho, cuyo dolor iba menguando.

Hacía tiempo de la última vez que hubo estado allí.¿Un par de meses, semanas? De todas maneras, el recuerdo de todas las veces que había pasado por allí era tan lúcido como las paredes de aquella prisión digital. Y ella sabía qué iba a pasar ahora: como si de pantallas se tratasen, las paredes le transmitirían las imágenes de lo que su cuerpo, ahora poseído por XANA, hacía; todo en primera persona.

Odiaba estar allí, ver todo aquello sin hacer nada, esperando una desvirtualización que la devolviera a la Tierra y la alejara de las garras del virus múltiple.

Sin embargo, aquella ocasión era diferente. A lo lejos pudo divisar una blanca figura de pelo corto y negro. No supo reconocerla hasta que estuvo a escasos metros de él.

-¡William!-exclamó, poniéndose en posición de combate con sus campos de energía preparados.

El susodicho giró la cabeza hacia ella, con gesto cansado pero con la mirada sorprendida.

-¡Aelita, soy yo, William, el de verdad!-le aseguró, alzando las manos en gesto conciliador.

La pelirosa bajó las manos y disolvió sus ataques, aliviada. Era cierto lo que él le decía; su aspecto virtual era el original, no el que solía llevar el esbirro de XANA con el que solían luchar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Aelita.

-Lo mismo que tú. O me equivoco, o XANA te ha poseído,¿cierto?

Avergonzada, Aelita bajó la cabeza. El pelinegro tenía razón: la Scyphozoa la había capturado y ella no había sabido defenderse. Con estos pensamientos, cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Hay que reconocer que el idiota de Ulrich lucha bien.-comentó William mirando las paredes en las que se transmitía la lucha de espadas entre la Aelita poseída y el samurái.

Aelita se dejó caer en el suelo, alicaída. No le apetecía ver aquel "espectáculo", no quería verse a sí misma luchando contra sus propios amigos. Así que para alejar esos pensamientos entabló conversación con su compañero de prisión.

-Me imagino que llevarás aquí desde que XANA te poseyó.-dijo Aelita con la mirada aún clavada en el suelo.

-Sí. Desde entonces lo único que puedo hacer, o XANA me permite hacer, es ver como lucho contra vosotros. Aparte de eso, esta prisión es muy aburrida.-respondió William con una media sonrisa.

-Y lo peor es que luego no te acuerdas de nada...-suspiró Aelita.

-¿Y eso? Explícamelo.-pidió William dejando se prestar atención a las pantallas.

-Es difícil de explicar. Es como si cada vez que XANA te posee, parte de tu conciencia se quedara atrapada aquí. Cuando sales no recuerdas nada, pero cada vez que vuelves esos recuerdos vuelven a ti.

De repente, las pantallas transmitieron unas palabras.

-_¡Yumi, Ulrich, preparaos! Voy a reiniciar el superordenador con mi nuevo programa._-oyeron la voz de Jeremy.

-_¿Eh?¿Eso no alterará el sistema?_-esta vez habló Yumi.

-_Puede, pero a lo mejor la descarga libera a Aelita del control de la Scyphozoa._-respondió el rubio.

-_¿Estás seguro?_

-_No tenemos alternativa,¿no crees?_

Tanto Aelita como William había permanecido atentos a las pantallas, mientras la chica dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la lucha de Ulrich contra la paseída avanzaba, con esta última a punto de dar el golpe definitivo al moreno.

-_¡Allá va!_-avisó Jeremy.

Una serie de sacudidas azotaron Lyoko, haciendo que tanto monstruos, humanos y poseída volvieran la vista a todos lados. Esas sacudidas hasta se sintieron en la prisión digital. Aelita y William no apartaron la vista de las pantallas hasta que la onda reiniciativa del superordenador había congelado el sector del bosque.

-Me parece que lo han conseguido-dijo Aelita llevándose la mano a la cabeza-. Siento algo, como si tirara de mí.

-Bueno...Supongo que nos veremos la próxima vez que XANA te posea,¿no?-respondió William levantándose, al igual que Aelita.

-La próxima que nos veamos, William, será en la sala de los escáneres. Te libraremos de XANA, lo prometo.-dictaminó Aelita mientras su voz y su cuerpo se hacía eco, hasta desparecer.

-Eso espero.-respondió el pelinegro a la soledad de la prisión.

* * *

**¡Bueeeeeeno! Aquí tenéis un pequeño one-shot que llevaba tiempo rondándome a la cabeza desde un sueño que tuve. A decir verdad, muchas de la cosas que escribo están basadas en los sueños, y opino que estos son la mayor inspiración que se puede encontrar.**

**Espero que os guste, es el primer one-shot que escribo y no se si está bien, mal, para tirarlo a la basura o quemarlo xD Agradecería mucho cualquier crítica constructiva y/o reviews ^^**

**¡Cuidaos peña, hasta otra!**


End file.
